Steve Faulkner
"Keep your comments to yourself, Peterson" Steve Faulkner was a former guard at Wentworth Detention Centre. Steve resigns from Wentworth after he takes full responsiblity for blackmailing Joan, he didn't want anyone else to lose their job so he took full blame. Steve was played by the late Wayne Jarratt Arrival At Wentworth Steve arrives at Wentworth and immediately causes a stir when he appears in the shower block. It isn't long before Steve is involved in the Sandy Edwards riot. He and Janet Conway are on night patrol when the riot begins. The two go into hiding, but Steve is eventually captured by the women. He manages to knock Sandy Edwards out in order to escape, however there is obvious tension between them, before not long, Steve is paying visits to Sandy in solitary, despite Sandy having a husband in Pentridge. The affair ends, with Sandy's murder, suspected to be committed by Kate Peterson. Colleen Powell hears about this affair and promise Steve that he'll be fired from his job if its found to be true, however without any evidence, Colleen is unable to prove this. Steve becomes a catalyst in Meg Morris and Bob Morris's breakup, telling Bob about Meg's promotion to Deputy Governor, when in fact, Meg turned down the position to live with Bob in Jakarta. Steve gives the prisoners an idea to create a prison newspaper. While doing this, he convinces Bea Smith to write an article about inmate Susie Driscoll, which Steve smuggles out of the prison, to a journalist friend. The article is printed in a mainstream newspaper, unfortunately Colleen once again gets wind of this, and thwarts a plan to smuggle out a letter written by Bea regarding censorship. As well as his involvement with Sandy, Steve came close to beginning a romance with Meg, and also went out with Wentworth receptionist Wendy Scott for a while, before she found out about his affair with Sandy. Chrissie Latham, also tried, and failed to seduce Steve, so with some pushing from Colleen, Chrissie lays an assault charge on Steve, claiming she was raped. Officer Joan Ferguson, who was a new arrival at point gave Steve a true alibi, claiming he was never out of her sight, and also threatened Chrissie to drop the charge. Steve eventually grows to dislike Joan and stands up to her over her comments about the value of Lizzie Birdsworth's life, during a protest. Resignation Steve eventually tries to help get rid of Joan, by pretending to be running a book with Bea. Joan confronts Bea who denies it and challenges Joan to provide proof. Joan however, has incriminating documents about Barbara, and blackmails her into revealing the plot. Joan does some scheming of her own, which will cost many officers their jobs, including Erica Davidson, however Steve hands in his resignation and claims full responsibility. Before leaving Wentworth, Steve manages to save Chrissie's life - she was being targetted by the Black Gloved Killer, and it's Steve who manages to piece together clues that point the finger to Neil Murray who is the prison nurse at the time. Notes *The role of Steve was most likely written to replace Jim Fletcher who would leave in Episode 256, 11 episodes later. *Actor Wayne Jarratt died fairly young of a brain tumour - aged 31. *One of his most memorable quotes are "Keep your comments to yourself, Peterson". Category:Screws Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:1981 Arrivals Category:1982 Departures Category:Sandy Edwards Riot Category:1980s Characters Category:PCBH Characters Category:Resigned Category:Senior Officer